


Quid pro quo（等价交换）

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Will Graham, Dystopian, M/M, Will Graham is the Chesapeake Ripper
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: "但现在的时世太冷酷无情，我们还不知道，就已成了叛徒。"无论如何，他们要做的，就是推着这个锈迹斑斑的时代前进，将它推向死亡的边缘，将它推进重生。





	1. 进入瓦尔哈拉

城市的中心矗立着一座高大、既极富工业化气息又古典的高塔，那里就是瓦尔哈拉。十九区的人们总是这样称呼传送塔。  
电子屏幕上浮现出树木、房屋、白云的图画，电子女声回响着："未来生活，紧抓当下。只需要一片药丸，你就可以进入瓦尔哈拉——柯蒂斯工业，造福人类。"屏幕上出现一个灰色的药盒，上面印着大大的"K"，旁边是白色的圆形药片。  
那就是声称可以将人的思维上传至传送塔的药片。在人类声称地球资源即将竭尽后的两个世纪，地表彻底成了地狱，混乱与污染充斥着死气沉沉的土地，所有人都倚靠药片让自己得以"永生"。  
柯蒂斯工业推出"CAPIT"※时，曾引发不小的舆论，一部分认为这种所谓"云上传"人类思想的做法不合人类道义，更何况人的存在就是基于肉体……一旦脱离了肉体，很多问题都会变得复杂。  
但是面对愈发艰难的生活环境，仍有不少人抱着怀疑进入了瓦尔哈拉。  
还有一群人留在地球表面，他们被称为"AQUA"※。  
Aqua，水。  
他们相信地球依然会重返生机，只要有人仍抱有希望。而水，则蕴含了万物开端所需的一切。  
总统派遣了部队进入十九区，企图将最后一批Aqua强制遣送入瓦尔哈拉。但这批部队在三天前就失去了和首都的联络。  
现在，那一批Aqua正在黑暗幽深的森林之中潜行。  
在威尔避开最后几个士兵后，他误打误撞进入了东部的"暗霜森林"，由于地球气候的变化之大，森林内部的改变早已深不可测，而他发现自己进入森林时，他几乎处于森林的正中央。  
好在他目前还没有什么危险。  
从森林向东行进的时候，他和贝弗利、杰克他们走散了，在随后与几名跟随着他们的士兵的战斗之中，他又失去了和泽勒、杰米的联系，现在，队伍里仅剩他一人了。  
头盔上的信息显示他的队友还存活着，但是森林里的信号很差，他几乎不能得到其余几人的准确地理位置。现在他需要尽快离开暗霜森林，至少在天色完全暗下来之前。  
灰蓝的天空时不时亮起一道拔地而起的白光，又一个人进入瓦尔哈拉。  
那些人离开了地球，进入瓦尔哈拉，除了一道离去时的光，没什么证明他们活过，没什么证明他们还活着。  
威尔靠在树下，那是一棵松柏，由于变异，它整个变成了灰蓝色，树皮粗糙且生长着刺。他拔刀削去树身的刺，靠在那里仰望天空，大约在他小的时候，他记得那本书，似乎是从图书馆里偷来的——他没有一个像样的家，自然也没有人给他想办法办个图书证什么的。那本书里有几张关于古地球世纪的照片，蓝天和白云，如此简单，却也奢侈。他望着印刷制品呈现的河流，读着词句描写的场景，幻想着自己有一天能够在一条河、一条真正的河边钓鱼。  
所以他选择进入Aqua，他相信这个时代一定会到来。  
也许有人会死，但这一切一定会重来，像每一个细胞的凋亡，新细胞的分裂；像每一条生命的死亡、轮回，万物遵循着篆刻在基因当中的箴言，赴死、重生，地球也会步入那一天。  
在这片刻，又有许多光线亮起，他凝视着那一道道光线宛如流星，转眼又消失，戴回了自己的头盔。  
透明的面罩遮住了他的脸，紧接着变为黑色，从外面无法看到他的脸。他看着头盔控制板上显示的信息，惊讶地发现一个不属于Aqua的人正在向他靠近。  
不属于Aqua，也不属于政府。  
他朝着那个不确定的红点移动，右手已经摸到了腰间别着的枪。  
究竟是盟友还是敌人？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ CAPIT：拉丁语，头部，Head。  
※Aqua：拉丁语，水，Water。  
标题出自剧中台词。  
"但是现下这种时世太冷酷无情了，我们还不知道，就已成了叛徒"（《麦克白》）


	2. CRIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他遇到了一个没落且奇怪的贵族。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRIM：拉丁语，罪。

他看到一个穿着黑蓝色战斗服的男人进入视野，头盔和渐暗的天色使他看不清男人的脸，他试探地问道："你是哪一边的？"  
每个人出生之际，身上都被打入一种标签，滞留在地上的Aqua们身上的标签呈现出荧光绿色，政府的士兵身上则是蓝色，进入瓦尔哈拉的人身上是红色……眼前这一位，身上没有颜色。  
没有标记符号，就意味着他在整个社会上都无法通行——所有的场合都需要确认人的身份，以便他们能够将人们的信息及时录入警察局的信息库。  
"怎么可能……"威尔十分惊讶，但他没有收回手枪。男人点按了一下头盔侧面的控制板，整副头盔向后消失，终于露出他的全貌。  
突兀明显的眉骨和深邃的眼眶，那一双眼睛在眼窝里打量着他，他抿着嘴，视线放在了威尔窝枪的手上。  
"你是Aqua。"他很肯定，眼神放在威尔的脸上，上下打量了一番——"你就是威尔·格雷厄姆。"  
威尔很确定他没有见过这个男人。  
"你是如何知道我的名字的？""汉尼拔·莱克特。我对你并无恶意，你可以放下枪了。"男人后退了一步，举起他的双手。  
"这片森林是属于我的。"  
"怎么……"他的话卡在喉咙里，他突然回想到一件事，十九区的历史当中，大约在三十年前，克拉米斯一系的贵族被国王下令治罪，经过众议院和总统的决定，将他们全部流放，进入"冥界"。  
他们的身体依然存在，思想却被上传至瓦尔哈拉，被管理人员隔离开来。  
留在"冥界"的人们就如同行尸走肉。政府向所有人宣称，这是一种最高效的改造方法，犯人们在那里搬运垃圾或是清理污染——他们认为这会对地球的现状有所改变。  
而莱克特家族最小的孩子，四岁的汉尼拔·莱克特被派遣至东部的暗霜森林。他们企图把这个年幼的孩子扔进未知黑暗的森林，让他自生自灭。  
"这将是我们对莱克特家族最大的宽恕——让年幼者避免污染。"国王抱着沉痛的表情在镜头前作出公告。  
这是一种谋杀。  
威尔取下了头盔，他看着汉尼拔，"你是个贵族？"  
"曾经。"  
汉尼拔转身，他向前走着，对着身后僵硬着的威尔道："或许你会想在天黑之前找到一个休息的地方。我的住处可能是个不错的选择？"  
威尔沉默地跟上他的脚步，他们之间保持了一段距离。同时，威尔不忘注意他的同伴们的位置，然而他实在没什么办法，"我的同伴在这里与我走散了，你知道我怎样才可以准确地找到他们的位置吗？"  
"那很难。这片森林千变万化，它们随时都会改变位置。"  
威尔这才注意到男人的口音，掺着几分异国语言的味道。  
那座房子简直是个奇迹，甚至是这颗星球上最后的奇迹了——典雅华丽，庄重却阴沉，向一个沉默寡言的巨人，守在无尽的孤独之中，不为任何目的。  
黑色的铁门伴随着生锈了的声响打开，荧光荆棘生长在铁栅栏的顶端，在下沉的暮色里，它们微微亮起蓝光。  
他们沿着那条被深蓝色草坪包围的石子小路进入别墅，威尔注意到草坪上开出了一些紫色的小花。  
烛火足以使这里明亮，大厅穹顶上的巨大吊灯上的蜡烛全部点燃，它们温和地发着光，轻柔的将光影落在陌生的来客身上。  
"你想喝什么？"汉尼拔问道。  
威尔扭头看了看，没有回答他的问题，依然沉浸在这栋巨大艺术品给他的震撼当中，"这儿真美……"他半天回过神来，尴尬地回答，"啊，咖啡就可以了。谢谢你。"而汉尼拔很有耐心地等着他发呆，然后回复他的问题。  
他关掉了头盔上的开关，身上那件破烂的战斗服便像鳞片一样撤去，它们只是光学应用的产物。  
黑色的大衣和深灰的衬衣足以保持的他的温暖，他拨弄了一下凌乱的卷发，循着咖啡的味道进入餐厅。


	3. Nam in finem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 威尔·格雷厄姆是切萨皮克开膛手。汉尼拔知道这一点，这是他已知的真相。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※Cord：拉丁语，心脏，Heart。  
※Nam in finem：拉丁语，为了终结（For an end.）

虽然主人没有过问他的口味和偏好，但这杯咖啡依然完美地契合了他对咖啡的需求。  
有时他对咖啡因的需求远胜味觉的挑剔。  
那张颇具年代感的长餐桌吸引着威尔，他走到桌子前，发现餐桌中央摆了一个动物头骨。"鹿的头骨？"他问。  
"是的。"汉尼拔注意到了威尔眼中的疑惑，"那头鹿受到了感染，我出去时捡到了它。"  
他们在长餐桌两端坐下，中间隔着很长一段距离。威尔想起了汉尼拔未回答的问题，"你是如何知道我的？"  
汉尼拔缓缓笑起来，他说，"格雷厄姆先生，我欣赏你的作品。"威尔的眼神变得锐利，即使是隔着镜片也极具攻击性。  
汉尼拔起身拿来了电脑，将它平放在餐桌上，巨大的投影呈现在餐桌上方。  
"二十七区的案子，"他打开文件，凶案现场的图片清晰地展现在视野当中。  
在莫沃克伯爵举办的茶会上被谋杀的莫沃克伯爵本人，还有海缇丝夫人，蒙特公爵。  
人类的思维进入瓦尔哈拉后被看守员存放入名为"Cord※"的黑色卡片当中，可以随时转移、修复。  
就在茶会进行了一半时，瓦尔哈拉七层响起警报，这三个人的黑色卡片不翼而飞。  
在十分钟后，这场喧嚣奢侈的宴会上，莫沃克伯爵的身形突然定住，光线投影出的虚拟影像变得断断续续，下一刻四散分解，彻底混乱。人们被这突然发生的变故吓了一跳，然后就是海缇丝夫人，她尖叫了一声，那惊惧的表情定格，同莫沃克伯爵一样。  
拥挤的光影接二连三消失在原地，争相逃窜，蒙特公爵也是其中之一，他的影子只消失了一半便卡住了，最终裂解为虚无。  
等到警署的人到达，这里只有三人碎裂的Cord。  
不断丢失的卡片，不断死亡的人，似乎瓦尔哈拉也不能让人永生。  
他们为这个肆无忌惮的凶手起了绰号——切萨皮克开膛手。  
威尔默不作声，他压下了眼底的锐利，望着汉尼拔若有所思地问道，"你没有揭露我。"  
"Appreciate."汉尼拔端起咖啡杯，喝了一小口。  
"为什么？"威尔问道。  
包括Aqua的人，没有人知道他毁了那些Cord。警署的人甚至不知道凶手如何进入瓦尔哈拉拿走的Cord。  
"我会证明这一点的。"汉尼拔答道。  
威尔结束了这个话题，他一点也不担心这个问题，他会在秘密泄露之前杀掉汉尼拔。  
"你没有标签。"威尔说，他伸出手，拉开袖口，手腕出有一个长方形的荧光绿色标记。汉尼拔看着威尔手上的标记，回答道："标签对我不起作用，他们无法对我打上标签。更何况现在已经没人记得我了。"  
"我还记得你。"  
汉尼拔再一次笑起来，牙齿在他嘴唇下若隐若现，"幸运的男孩。"  
喝完咖啡，威尔便提出了参观这栋房子的想法，汉尼拔应允了，似乎他根本不担心会被威尔发掘出其他秘密。  
那个巨大的书架吸引了威尔，它占据了一层中所有的墙面，威尔转身问道："我可以看看那些书吗？"汉尼拔点了点头，站在楼下看着威尔的身影。  
黑色的裤子包裹着他苗条的双腿，暗灰色的衬衫尽管合身却让他看起来有些虚弱，他太瘦了。汉尼拔盯着他的手所落在的书籍的名字上，然后视线转移到威尔那一头很难不引人注目的卷发上。  
卷曲，凌乱却不让人觉得邋遢、心生反感。威尔本人就和他的头发一样，血肉之下是一副反骨。  
这个不过二十五岁左右的青年，在心底早就绘制好了战争的地图，他改变了既定的格局，为了一个他编写好的结局。  
"威尔，我可以这样称呼你吗？"  
威尔转过身来，"当然可以，那么你也不会介意我称呼你为汉尼拔？"汉尼拔点了点头。  
"那么，你成为Aqua是为了什么？"汉尼拔问道。威尔放下书，蓝眼睛居高临下的望着他，声音温柔，"你觉得呢，汉尼拔？"  
"Nam in finem.※"（"为了终结。"）  
"Bingo."威尔双手插进裤子的口袋里，走进二楼的楼梯扶手，脸上展现出一个微笑，像是晴天一样的微笑。


	4. Exspiravit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某种意义上来说，他的确死了，但他不是幽灵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exspiravit：拉丁语，幽灵。

黑沉的夜色似乎也将空气压至稀薄，威尔窝在柔软的沙发里，手里拿着一本书。他手腕上的标签在袖子下若隐若现。  
屋里很安静，壁炉里仍燃烧着木柴。  
汉尼拔轻轻起身，打量着熟睡的威尔，在确认了威尔不会醒来后，他从桌子边的抽屉里拿出一样东西。  
他把那个半圆弧状的金属仪器放在威尔裸露的手腕上，机器亮起光，扫描了一下荧光绿的标签，然后显示屏上呈现出一个词："Error."。  
汉尼拔又试了一次，还是同样的结果。  
这个标签是假的。  
他打开选项界面，选择了分项，很快，仪器上方弹出一个框，在那份档案上的人，穿着灰色夹克，卷发堪堪遮住眼睛，他阴沉地盯着镜头。旁边是个人信息。  
"姓名：威尔·格雷厄姆。"  
"地区：该信息不予开放"  
"社会状况：该信息不予开放。"  
"死亡日期：4127-5-23。"  
"限制类信息需特别许可才可查看。"  
褐色的眼睛盯着那一行死亡日期，他思索了一下，点了下方的选项，在输入框内输入了一行数字。  
"莱克特先生，您即将进入特别许可信息界面。"冰冷的机械音响起。  
完全展开的信息很长，他仅仅粗略地扫了几眼。  
威尔·格雷厄姆曾是FBI的特别顾问，这期间发生了很多事情，致使他的职业生涯被迫中断的一件事情是盖瑞特·霍布斯的死。  
霍布斯曾是二十七区的行政官，他管理期间暴行无数，尽管不少人向总统表达了意见，但总统选择对此无视。  
在一宗涉及霍布斯的谋杀案当中，警署派出行动小队抓捕霍布斯，当时只有威尔和霍布斯在一间上了锁的房间里，行动小队打开门后发现霍布斯已被枪杀，而手里握枪的只有威尔·格雷厄姆。  
警员配备的枪支可以分解掉人类的思维，打破光影图像的限制，直接破坏Cord。  
被枪击的人会立刻消失在世界上。  
中央法庭认为威尔未经法庭开出相关指令就射杀了霍布斯一事属于违法，一个星期后法庭决定将威尔流放至"冥界"，而总统手下的议政团再次向中央法庭递交了材料，致使最终判决变为死刑。  
汉尼拔的视线落在总统的名字上，嘴角动了动，脸上满是厌恶，"永远令人生厌的蛆虫。"  
无论从哪方面来说，对威尔的判决都十分离奇，他的违法行为根本不必要处以这么大的惩罚，并且总统对此并不满意——议政团的作为就可以看出。  
信息里附加了对威尔为FBI效力时追踪的案子，大部分的案子都以破解，只有零星几个案子，这些案子恰好是汉尼拔熟悉的。  
终止调查的时间也很蹊跷，他查了当时带头调查的管理人，是杰克·克劳福德。  
事情更有意思了。  
他望着熟睡的威尔，舔了舔嘴唇，露出他的尖牙，"所以，幽灵先生找上门了。"  
杰克·克劳福德和他的手下也都在这些剩余案子开始之前被调离或被革职。  
而汉尼拔很清楚这些案子的始作俑者，因为这些案子都是出自他的手上。  
咖啡里的安眠药药效也差不多了。他将那份信息下载了下来，然后关闭了搜索界面，把这个小小的金属物件扔回了抽屉里面。  
他拿起搭在沙发扶手上的厚毛毯盖在威尔腿上，抽走了那本看了一半的书，并且往壁炉里又添了点木柴。  
屋外响起落雪的声音，雪白的雪花覆盖了灰暗的土地。


	5. Mr.Ghost and his secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们都有秘密。

人造太阳在清晨十分挂在空中，它努力地发着微弱的光芒，照耀着早就不需要它的土地。它的光线难以穿越暗霜森林，雾气和古怪的植物像是一张庞大的网，兜住了它所有的秘密，并且拒绝外物的探索。

威尔在定位仪上已经找不到其他几名Aqua的位置，因为周遭的环境太怪异，影响了信号。他不确定自己还要在这里滞留多久，虽然留在这里的确是个不错的主意。

但莱克特让他心生疑惑。

克拉米斯的陨落以及莱克特家族的被流放。在遇到汉尼拔之前他从未遇见过其他和克拉米斯这个姓氏有关的任何贵族，即便是在冥界。

而且……他低头看了看自己手上的标签，这个虚假的标签不知道能够支撑多久，或许，它已经暴露了。

昨晚他睡了太久。

莱克特有他的秘密，他也如此。

行走在光暗交界处的人总是背负着两边的秘密。

威尔将头盔收回成芯片的样子，放进了灰绿色衬衣胸口的口袋里。当他从卧房出来，下楼时，汉尼拔已经准备好了早餐。

切片烤面包。

他多久没有见过这样一顿正常的饭了？他不能确定。

任何事物都可以人造，他们甚至将投影运用到食物上——他们不能够获取真正的食物原材料，比如面粉，比如糖类。

因此那些有着统一规格包装的食品剂就成了唯一的选择。

"食品剂？"威尔挑了挑眉，那投影让他几乎信以为真。

汉尼拔却摇了摇头，"不，这是真正的面包。"威尔从餐盘里拿起一片，撕开，他几乎可以闻见面包撕裂开来的香气。

尽管如此，这依旧不会停止他将要对汉尼拔做的事情。

安静的早餐结束后，汉尼拔在厨房忙碌，收拾东西。威尔站在他身后不远的地方，看着他，另一只手背在身后。

一束光从他手中射出，打在汉尼拔的身后。

汉尼拔缓缓转过身子，仿佛对威尔的动作早有察觉。"威尔，你忘了——我不是那些人，我没有Cord，我也不属于冥界。"

那束光可以摧毁每一个进入瓦尔哈拉的人的Cord。

威尔收回了那样精巧的玩意儿——一个黑色的菱形方块。

"那么，你是谁？"

汉尼拔以同样的语气问道："那么，你是谁？"

"我并不存在。"威尔答道。

"但你就在这里。"

威尔逼近他，手里握着一把刀，刀刃逼近汉尼拔的脖颈。"社会并不承认我的存在，因此——在这里，我就是幽灵。"

汉尼拔握住威尔拿刀的手，似乎不介意刀刃对他的威胁，紧接着他动作迅猛地拉住威尔的手猛地一拽，反手压制住了威尔。威尔被压在了厨房宽大的桌子上。

"你依然为他们工作。"威尔看到了汉尼拔手腕皮肤之下隐隐发光的标签，然后他笑出了声，夹杂着喉咙被压迫时的气音，"你们不会抓住我的。"

他侧着头努力地盯着汉尼拔，"我并不存在。"

汉尼拔手下的躯体逐渐消失了它应有的触感，像是一团萦绕在手指之间的雾气，然后消散不见。

他瞪大了双眼，望着空荡荡的双手和桌子，不仅后退了一步，半晌，他重新打开手腕上手表里的投影，调出威尔的资料。

褐色眼睛注视着那张照片里的卷发男人，在对方的履历里他只能推测出对方极有可能想要报复回来，但他深知威尔那双蓝眼睛背后可不止这些。

他的嘴角怪异地勾起，这让他觉得自己好像遇到了同类。

**Author's Note:**

> ※Capit：拉丁语，头,head  
※Aqua：拉丁语，水  
标题出自剧中台词，拉丁语，意为"等价交换"


End file.
